


Day 24: Pegging

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [24]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Gloria catches Nick fingering himself when he think’s hes alone in the church. Turns out she has a strap-on and is more than willing to use it.





	Day 24: Pegging

The church was pretty empty that night, quiet even. The few other occupants choosing to sleep in the smaller rooms instead of the nave like most usually did. Nick was laying on the mattress up on the balcony that was his and Gloria’s little area. He was naked, legs spread wide and knees bent as he worked two fingers in and out of himself slowly.

It had been a while since he got himself off this way, even longer since he’d been fucked. And god did it feel good to tease the sensitive ring of muscles with his lube sliced fingers before sinking them in and working to stretch himself open a little. Find the spot that made his cock twitch and leak pre-cum as it sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

He didn’t notice Gloria watching from the stairs until she shifted her weight, making them creak. He jumped, hands quickly leaving their task as he sat up and stared at his girlfriend, who had a sheepish look on her face as she stepped forward, a little embarrassed at being caught.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said, eyeing Nick up and down before looking around the shared space. She spotted the bottle of lube by his hip, the shine on his fingers. “Why didn’t you wait for me to get back?”

Nick huffed an embarrassed laugh at that as he moved to sit with his legs pulled up to his chest. “And what? Ask if you’d mind fingering my ass while I jerk off?”

“I could do that. I could also dig out the strap-on I have in my duffle bag and fuck you if you want.” She countered as she came to sit on the foot of the mattress, giving Nick some space.

“You’re fucking with me.” He said, a dumbfounded look on his face.

 “Only if you want me to be.” She said with a grin. “Seriously though, I told you I had a strap-on.”

“You said you brought a dildo in case we got too fucked up for me to get hard. You said nothing about it being a strap-on.” Not pointed out, embarrassment fading fast. “You’re serious?” he asked, posture relaxing.

“Fuck yeah I’m serious. I bet you look hot being fucked.” Gloria said as she turned to reach across the mattress to where her duffle bag rested on the opposite side. “You looked hot fingering yourself.” She commented as she pulled the bag onto her lap.

Nick groaned as he flopped back onto the matters. “Yeah? Okay.. Just, uh, let me get ready.” he said, reaching for the bottle of lube.

“Take all the time you need, babe. I like watching you.” Gloria said, digging through the contents of her bag.

“Fuck I love you.” Nick said, already bring lube slicked fingers back down to tease his hole while his other hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke it back to full hardness. 

“I know.” Glo said with a smile as she pulled out the harness and dildo. “Let me know when you’re ready for me.” She said, shoving the duffle aside and moving to stand.

“Mmm, yeah...” Nick said as his eyes closed and he pushed his fingers past the ring of muscles to start to really work himself open. Before he’d just been fingering himself to get off, not really trying to stretch himself beyond the need for two fingers. Now he started to scissor them, stretch himself wider. He opened his eyes long enough to see Gloria stripping out of the sweater and jeans she wore, down to her panties before starting to put on the harness.

The dildo wasn’t anything special. About seven inches. Thick enough that he was going to need to work himself up the three fingers before he felt like he could take it. Nick bit his lip and groaned at the thought.

“Like what you see, baby?” Gloria asked, a hand stroking the dildo like Nick was stroking his cock.

Nick moaned at the sight, fingers working a little faster to stretch himself open. He slipped in a third and gasped before speaking. “Yeah. Fuck... I haven’t been fucked in so long...”

Gloria came to kneel between Nick’s spread legs, her hands stroking up and down his thighs as she watched him finger himself open. “You almost ready for me?” She asked before leaning over and rifling through her duffle again to pull out a condom.

“Yeah.” Nick huffed, removing his fingers now and reaching for the lube to hand over to Gloria. “Go slow, okay?” He said, giving a small smile.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” She said, one hand rolling the condom onto the dildo while the other popped the cap on the lube. “How do you want it?”

Nick grinned and pulled his legs back, hands hooking behind his knees and pulling them up to rest against his chest with his feet in the air so his ass was lifted off the mattress a bit. ”This ways good.” 

Gloria nodded, moving forward on her knees before leaning down, body going between Nick’s legs. She braced herself on one hand, the other going to line the dildo up with Nick’s hole. She let herself lean down further, kissing Nick as she slowly pushed into him.

Nick moaned into the kiss, doing his best to hold still and will his body to relax against the intrusion. It felt good, different. He’d never used a sex toy before. He’d been with other guys. Used his fingers. But nothing like this.

By the time Gloria’s hips were flush against Nick’s ass Nick was a panting mess. She let herself settle on top of Nick when he let his legs go and wrapped them around her hips. She kissed the corner of his mouth, waiting for him to calm down a little before giving an experimental roll of her hips. Not pulling out far, just enough to test the waters, see if Nick was ready or not. “You good, baby?”

He nodded, gasping at the feel of the dildo moving inside him. “Yeah...” he said, licking his lips and opening his eyes to look at Gloria as she pushed up off of him a little. 

“Good.” Gloria said before pulling her hips back and thrusting back into Nick with a smirk on her lips. She started off slow, figuring out how far back she could move her hips without pulling the dildo out, finding what angle to thrust at to make Nick’s back arch and make him moan.

Nick reached up, pulling Gloria back down enough to kiss her and feel her body move against his. She was warm, sold, exactly what he needed as she continued to roll her hips to meet his and kiss him like she couldn’t get enough.

One of Gloria’s hands made it’ way up to tangle in Nick’s hair, giving it a sharp pull as her mouth left his. He moaned loudly from it, head turning in the direction she pulled while her mouth find its way to his throat. She bit at the straining tendons on the side, getting a shiver in response. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“T-touch me... I’m so close...” Nick managed to gasp out, back arching when Gloria pulled his hair and bit his neck again, this time at the spot where it met his shoulder. It sent a jolt throughout his whole body and made his neglected cock throb.

The hand in Nick’s hair was gone then, moving down to slip between them and wrap slender fingers around his cock. She began to stroke it quickly, loving the way Nick writhed beneath her at the duel sensations of being fucked and jerked off at the same time. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Gloria breathed in his ear as she gave a hard thrust.

Nick came a few thrusts after with a gasping moan, his body twitching. Gloria slowed down her movements, barely moving her hips and hand as Nick finished. Giving him just enough stimulation to keep it good for him. She watched him, smiling when he was finished and finally opened his eyes again to look at her. “That was hot.”

Nick gave a weak chuckle. “You think everything I do is hot...”

“True.” She said, giving him a quick kiss before lifting up and pulling the dildo out of him.

Nick groaned, body not ready for the empty feeling it left behind. Before he could really complain Gloria was back, harness removed and she was settling on top of him with their ratty old blanket, keeping the both of them warm. 

“Just relax, baby.” She said, giving him a soft kiss.

Nick hummed, kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep like that not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I will note this totally serves as a throwback to something Nick told Troy about in my story An Evolution Overdue
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
